It was all to easy
by Jisbon8D
Summary: Holmes and Lestrade eventually caught Moriarty. unfortuanatley disarter happens to Lestrade and it effects Holmes and Moriarty. Along the way Holmes and Lestrade happen to figure out what they mean to each other and where they stand to each other
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century. Okay maybe just the plot and a few added characters.

_**It was all to easy**_

_**Chapter 1:The sentencing **_

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor."

"What say you?"

"We, the jury, find Mr. James Moriarty, … … … guilty of world domination in the first, second, third and forth degree."

At that moment a cricket could be heard for about 5 seconds before utter chaos broke out.

"Silence, silence." Send the judge. A small little man with a mustache on his upper lip. His hair grey and balding in the middle. His eyes a brilliant green even from a distance.

The judge picked up his hammer and started to slam it down to get order.

"Order, order in my court!" he said raising his voice.

Nobody listened

"ORDER, ORDER IN MY COURT!" he screamed so loud anyone could see a vain on his left temple throbbing.

Luckily for the judge that worked. Silence ensued almost immediately.

The Judge took a deep breath and said, "In light of recent events and your prior convictions and attempting for world dominance again, I sentence you James Winston Moriarty to be cryonised intensely, followed by 5 years of community service t try and correct your wrong doing, though do bare in mind that if you commit any crime of any sort or miss a parole appointment or even a parole vid-call you will be arrested and brought in immediately and sentenced to death in the most painful way you can think of!"

The judge took a deep breath and continued.

"I must express my deepest respects, thanks and most of all gratitude to a Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Inspector Beth Lestrade for capturing this particular criminal. Thank you." He said bending his head for a minute.

All the vid-cams, jury and audience turned to face the to heroes. Both looked at each other. Both seeing the other going red starting at the ears and working it's way to the cheeks.

After the initial shock of the judge's congratulations they put their heads down feeling both very embarrassed.

That's it for Chapter 1. Please review. I got a few ideas where this story is going though I would still like to hear your POV on this story. Maybe a few plots/suggestions or something and I can put it in the story as well.

And please REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Bath Time

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century. Okay maybe just the plot and a few added characters.

Thanks for the review BB

Baku Babe: I'm glad that up liked it!!! I just hope that I can live up to every ones standards of how SH22 should be. On the up side, how is this for an update 2 and ½ hours later!!! Though I sincerely doubt that the next chapter will be so soon.

Any way….ENJOY!!!

_**It was all to easy**_

_**Chapter 1:Bath time **_

A week later… … …

_A week ago Holmes and I eventually caught Moriarty, and because he is the Napoleon of Crime the judge trailed Moriarty the following day. All other trails that was set for that day was postponed till the trail of Mr. J. W. Moriarty versus New London was resolved. And it was_. Beth thought to herself.

Sighing to herself again as she heard Holmes say to himself "It's too easy. To easy."

"You know what, Holmes?" Beth asked.

"Hmmm …. … … …????"

"I think that you are just upset." I stated.

"What?!?!?!?" He said taking his eyes away from the fire to face me. His eyes narrowed with anger as he looked at me waiting for my explanation. "Why do you say that?" He confirmed it for me.

"Because you wont know what to do with yourself anymore." I stated, beginning to grin.

"You'll probably start shooting the wall out and if failing in that you will try to make your own concoction of cocaine like you did the last time!!!" My grin slowly growing.

"Nonsense. Utter poppy cock!!!" He said turning his eyes away from me to look at the fire again.

"And I think that you are worried that now we have managed to catch Moriarty, that you will be cryonised until you are needed again." I said on a whisper, quickly losing my grin on my face.

He sucked in his breath and sat up straight faster that I could finish my sentence. He closed his eyes knowing that I got it right.

I closed my eyes too and began to speak very softly. "I won't let them. It's not right, nor fair, nor called for and it's cruel to boot! I won't let them. I can't let them. They wont." I finished in an even smaller whisper so soft in fact that Holmes had to move from his chair to the seat next to mine and lean in to hear it completely.

"Lest…Beth, I know that you will do all that is in you power." He said trying to comfort me. With caution he placed his right hand on my left cheek. "Please, remember, that what will happen … … … will happen."

I tilted my head into his palm. "No," I whispered. "I won't let it happen," I locked my eyes with his to show him that I meant what I said.

"We just need to show Grayson how much you're needed here, that's all." I continued, slowly getting a twinkle in my eyes.

"But first I think we need cheering up!" I began to grin. A plan forming in my mind. "I'll pick you up at 7 pm tomorrow, Holmes. Be ready!" With that I dashed out before Holmes could object.

I went home and got my bath ready. I put some old fashioned 21st century bubbles in. Zed they cost me a fortune, I thought. They are hard to come by now a days and the only thing that I am willing to spend extra on. Though thankfully I only use it when I've had a long, hard and tiring but successful day. And today was one of those days. It's not every day that the Napoleon of Crimegets his cryonised date set!!!

In the bath I lathered my hands with my scented soap and began to wash myself. I started with my legs. I gave them a good long rub and wash all the while thinking of a certain detective.

Half way through the second leg I stopped. I was shocked!!! I only realized now what Holmes had said and done.

HE TOUCHED ME!!! On my cheek and kept it there much longer than necessary. And he said my name to!!!

I thought back to what I said to him to inspire such a need and gasped.

"_I won't let them. It's not right, nor fair, nor called for and it's cruel to boot! I won't let them. I can't let them. They won't."_

I know I wanted to say that, though not quite in that way. That … desperate, that … wanting, that … PATHETIC!

Beth grunted, and moved fast, to fast, causing some water to splash over the side. "Great now he'll think that I'm an imbecile to boot as well!"

Beth grounded her teeth together and started to count to 100, hoping to cool herself down. By the time she got to 30 she started again to lather her hands and to wash her arms now slowly, lovingly, caressingly. As her hands moved to her chest her breathing increased. Continuing to lather her breasts she closed her eyes thinking why it felt so good.

Snapping her eyes open in shock she realized that she was thinking about Holmes again, for the second time in this night. Perhaps joining her in her bath. Sitting behind her, washing her, caressing her!

"Zed! What is the matter with me!!?" Beth said aloud. "His friend, a confidante. I can't be thinking of Holmes like that!" she finished off crossly to herself. Her voice echoing in the bathroom loudly.

Sighing, she quickly finished off her bath with a lot of concentration on such a mundane task.

Hoping for a good nights sleep ahead of her, though she seriously didn't have her hopes to high. Beth made herself a cup of cocoa hoping to settle her nerves and went to bed.

Well that's it for chapter 2!!! What do you think? Do you like? I had fun thinking this one up and typing and writing it down!!!

And please REVIEW!! I need to know if I am approaching this the right way!!!

Good or Bad Reviews please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3 A Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century. Okay maybe just the plot and a few added characters.

Baku Babe: Please don't worry, I do have a plan. I do have some ideas where I am going to use Holmes POV as well as the Moriarty, Watson, and the Irregulars. Maybe even Grayson. Though I am glad that you like it so far. I hope that you like the next one just as much!!!

P.s: This is a MAJOR M rated chapter and there are more to follow. … …. … SOON!

Thanks for ALL the reviews.

Any way….ENJOY!!!

_**It was all to easy**_

_**Chapter 3:A rude awakening**_

After Beth had drunk her cocoa she fell fast asleep in her bed. In every corner of her flat there could be heard of a sigh and then followed by a moan, making one think that something was happening in the main bedroom.

Beth's eyes were closed and flickering from side to side in a dream state. Though she did look very peaceful and relaxed, from the sounds that was coming from her told another story altogether.

After taking her bath Beth went to the kitchen and made herself some cocoa. While waiting for the pot to boil Beth's mom came into the kitchen.

"The only way to make it! Boil a pot of milk; add 6 teaspoons of cocoa and a dash of cinnamon. That's the only way to make it, Beth darling." Said Annie Lestrade to her daughter. "It helps a person sleep and it puts the mind at rest. Remember Bethy, remember that." Annie always tried to teach Beth something in the kitchen. Hopefully because this is her favorite drink she will remember it.

"I will mommy, I will. I do want to remem . …. …. Mommy? Where are you? Mommy?"

Turning around in the kitchen, she saw it began to fade away to be replaced with a high way. Turning around with wide eyes, Beth continues looking around her with confusion. With a frown she looks down at herself only to see that she is no longer 6 years old but 26 years and driving a hover car. Looking up sharply she sees a hover truck coming head on for her!

Beth tries to grab the steering wheel to the hover car to take control of the vehicle but finds that she can't. Her hands are hand-cuffed to the side and Moriarty is in the passenger seat next to her. As Beth looks at him a crazy grin forms on his face. _His gone insane!!_ Beth thought to herself.

He turns to look at Beth and says, "My dear, dear Lestrade, if I can't have you then the Great Sherlock Holmes can't have you! Nobody shall!" He turns back and watches the truck come closer and closer. "Mhahahahahahaha!" He started laughing insanely.

I close my eyes. I don't want to see what is coming and what is going to happen to me.

I screwed them so tight that I jumped when I felt hands circle my waist and pull me closer. I snapped my eyes open only to see that I was back in my kitchen again with the pot of milk beginning to boil. I turned my head ever so slightly to see you were holding me. My eyes widened with even greater shock! It was … … … Holmes!

His holding me close, nuzzling his nose into my right side of my neck. I lean back and tilt my head to give him more access to my neck. Quickly he finds my soft spot causing me to moan with pleasure.

His hands are slowly working their way through my robe flaps. Right hand going to my right breast and the left hand going to my stomach. My hands slowly wound their way around his head holding him in place. I moaned at how pleasurable he is making it.

Moving my hips every so slightly giving him more incentive to continue, he moves his left hand slowly and caresses my stomach in circular movements while the right hand pinches and caresses my right breast.

Slowly his left hand wonders lower to the tip of my panty. I moan as he teases me, slowly slipping his fingers past my panty to only hesitate and withdrawal his hand again. Again his fingers slip past my panty and again he withdrawals them. I begin to growl in frustration.

His mouth started to make a trail of kisses from behind my right hear down to my collarbone and back up again. On his second trip up I turned my head to capture his mouth. Opening my mouth I began to tease his lips with my teeth, nibbling on his lower lip. Sucking it in slowly only to bite his lip gently.

He groans and begins to move his hips behind me. I smile slightly as I feel his arousal. I can also feel that he his getting more confidant as we continue to kiss. His hand on my breast began to move slower then came to a complete stop and he just rested it there for a moment, so completely lost in the kiss we share. Slowly he moves his hand down to hold my hip in place. To stop me from moving them so he can have more control.

His left hand began to lower fully into my panty. Slowly he inserts a finger and I gasp. As he begins to move his finger in and out of me in slow agony I let out a loud moan. He slowly inserts a second finger. I continue to moan while kissing him more frantically.

I run my fingers more frantically through his hair. Keeping his head exactly where I want it to be. I can feel the pressure building and I start to kiss Holmes more frantically. I break contact with his mouth and moan loudly.

"Meeeeooooow, mmmmeeeeeeooooowwwww, mmmmmmmeeeeeeoooooowwwwww!"

I open my eyes to find two pairs of green eyes looking at me. As my eyes come into focus I realize that it's my cats, Mega and Byte. They are starring at me waiting for their morning food.

As that thought came to mind I realized that I was still incredibly turned on! As I look down I see that it was my hand doing all the work.

Shocked I pull my hand out of my panty and bolted straight up. "Zed! What is wrong with me! Holmes is my friend and colleague. I don't see him in that way at all! I don't." I said trying to convince myself.

I get up and slowly go to the bathroom and wash my hands and face trying to wake up. I make my way to my kitchen and come to a complete stop at the entrance.

Flashes of the very erotic dream I had coming to my mind and I blush. I sigh, and with determination I head into kitchen to put the kettle on for a good cup of coffee. I turn to get food for my cats and putting it in their bowls I put the food away. After giving them their food I turn back to the kettle and get a cup going through the mundane task of making myself a very strong cup of coffee.

Sighing I turn to my cats and say with my cup of coffee in between my hands, "It's going to be a long day."

I begin to grin thinking of my plans that I have for tonight. "Though I can't wait till this evening. Holmes is going to be shocked!!"

With that in my mind, I get dressed in civilian clothes; it's my day off after all! And get ready to go about the tasks I have planned for today.

Well that's it for chapter 3!!! What do you think? Do you like? I had major fun with this chapter. Please and comments or suggestions please leave it in the review section!!!

And please REVIEW!! I need to know if I am approaching this the right way!!!

I personally think that it wasn't so bad. Quite interesting really.

Good or Bad Reviews please let me know.


	4. Sorry guys, please read me

Sorry that I'm taking a bit long for the next chapter.

I'm just struggling with Holmes point of view in the next chapter.

I do have chapter 6 ready, though I can't post it till I get 4 up and then 5

Sorry again.

But in the mean time

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Anything!!!


End file.
